My Sasuke, My Edward
by Miss-Kawaii-XOXO
Summary: I can't believe it...My perfect boyfriend is stealing Twilight quotes...WHY! AU, highschool, Sasusaku...


Ever had a great boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…if I did…it would have stopped due to my lack of time**

**Seriously people, ENJOY!!**

**Dedicated to every Twilight lover and Sasusaku lover or better TO EVERYONE!! **

Ever had a great boyfriend?

I had, no- wait…

I have a boyfriend, and no I didn't break up with him, and I don't intend to…

Well, I have this perfect, fantastic, great, the most handsome boyfriend in the entire world.

BUT—

Even my boyfriend is not THAT perfect…

Of course you want to know what happen, my boyfriend, the great Uchiha Sasuke, is a stealer.

Not stealer in stealing things, well – stealing in the meaning.

AUGH!! He steals quotes from novels, books, even articles…no wait-- he never did that.

Well, he just steals quotes from the series, _Twilight._

But, I, Haruno Sakura had fixed the problem, and now my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke is the perfect boyfriend in the entire world…

And here's what happened…

"Good morning, Sasuke- kun" I said as I approached my perfect boyfriend, he was the coolest guy ever, no matter what situation he is in, he can make the situation cool, even if he was covered in cakes and pasta (which happened once).

"Hn…" And he surprised me when he kissed me, I could feel my cheek going red every time he kisses me, I mean how could he do that? HOW?! Okay back to the story,

After my prince charming kissed me he looked at me, and saw my face red, he smirked before telling me (THE STOLEN QUOTE) "The blush on your cheeks is lovely." At first, I blinked once and then twice, I could swear I heard/read those words somewhere, but at that time I didn't notice it a lot.

(Let's skip to school time; you are just here to know how I fixed the problem)

I don't know how does he do it, but whenever he's close to me, I could feel my self getting dizzy and getting butterfly…-sigh-

ANYWAYS!!

We were in the middle of the class, and the teacher asked us (all the class) to work in pairs, you know who I am going to work with…if not I give you three seconds to guess…

No need

Sasuke is my partner (sounds like partner in crime or something).

I was sitting beside Sasuke but when we started working together he started to sit really _really really really really really really _Close to me, I was getting butterflies, I could feel my cheeks going all red, I looked at Sasuke for few seconds to see him smirking and he told me (ANOTHER STOLEN LINE!!) "You're intoxicated by my very presence" I blinked one more time but this time, I blinked once, before I discover from where I read those lines.

And when I was about to say something…

The bell rang, and Naruto came and dragged Sasuke really fast, I blink once to find Sasuke is gone.

But since he's the cutest boyfriend in the entire world, he wrote a note for me, guess what's written in it.

Yes, if you read Twilight, especially Eclipse, you will know what I am talking about (By the way, I never mention it, but I am addicted to something called Twilight)

Well, Sasuke wrote on the note:

_I'll be back so soon you won't have to miss me_

_Look after my heart -- I've left it with you_

And that was the prove, the super prove, that my prefect, not, boyfriend is stealing Twilight quotes.

I mean, why he would do that, I mean it's not like I go everyday to him telling him that I want someone like Edward act and talks and do everything like Edward, though I may have done it, once or twice or thrice or more…I seriously lost counting.

…

…

…

Wait a second

…

…

Oh My God!!

…

…

…

…

…

…

When Sasuke did start reading Twilight?!

I stood up the chair really fast, ignoring Ino's desperate calling for me and went following my boyfriend trails.

I was mad, really mad

I mean how could he…how could he read Twilight and don't tell me about it.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

I screamed as I reached where he's sitting, he was sitting beside Naruto (who I ignored) and went to my too-perfect-boyfriend, grab him by his wrist and dragged him somewhere "Sakura?" his voice could tell he was annoyed by my act.

I took him into an empty classroom before letting him go.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" was the first thing that came out of my mouth, Sasuke just looked at me, his eyes were soften, he walked toward me, and wrapping his arms around me, he looked at me and said what make Sasuke, Unsasuke-ish…

"I am sorry, for whatever I did to you, Sakura" I blinked once, then twice, before recognizing the fact that my boyfriend (who barely apologize for anything) had just apologize for something he don't know what.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

I had to ask

I HAVE TO ASK

"You really Sasuke?"

I could feel him chuckle, before leaning his forehead to me "yeah, I am really Sasuke, why would you ask for it?"

I took a deep breathe before looking at his dazzling (quoted from Twilight) eyes, "Then why would you quote everything from Twilight?" I asked him with a sweet tone.

Sasuke blink once and twice, before smirking, he looked at me and said "You are the one who asked for Edward"

I gaped…I mean did I do that?

…

…

Oh my god

I really did

And with my discovery my boyfriend smirk got wider and wider, he saw the surprise on my face "…You really did that for me?" I asked him, he smiled softly before, hugging me one more time.

"Sakura…"

His heart beating with mine, same rhythm, it calms me down.

"You know…" he continued, knowing I was hearing him, and I was hearing his heart beat.

He looked at me, I could feel it, though my eyes were closed, and I was listening to his heart beating.

"My heart live only for you"

I opened my eyes and looked at Sasuke; I smiled softly before kissing him.

"You know?"

"…?" he looked at me in question, and I said it

"I don't want Edward any more…" he looked at me in a confuse, I grabbed both of his cheeks before winking

"I want my Sasuke only"

**Oh my god… took me years and years to write something…I mean how could I?**

**God!! School kills…I can't even open the net properly**

**Anyway I hope everyone like this one-shot**

**I'm trying to find time to start working on other stories and other ideas…**

**Anyway I want to chat more; I bet you just like ignore the whole A/N**

**Anyway tell me what you think**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I can write for you soon…I have a story almost 40 percent of it is complete**

**LOVE YOU ALL!! Peace!!**


End file.
